kindergartenfandomcom-20200214-history
Lily
Lily is one of the students at Kindergarten. She is the older sister of Billy, a student who went missing from the school. She appears to be very shy, reserved, sensitive, and possibly depressed over the disappearance of her brother. Nobody except Nugget seems to like Lily. She and Cindy aren't on good terms and Cindy actually despises her, especially shown when Cindy urges the protagonist to put Chewed Gum in her hair during morning time and dump a Blood-Filled Bucket on her head during recess. She believes that the principal is involved with Billy's disappearance, and will eavesdrop on him during lunchtime as well as stand in front of the principal's statue during recess, saying she knows he did it (Kidnap Billy.). Lily's Quest Lily's quest is the final quest in the game, completing it will result in beating the game, aside from the Talisman Quest. Required Items * Office Key * Teacher's Phone * Billy's Note * $2.00 Home/Schoolyard # Talk to Lily, show her Billy's Note, she will freak out and ask you to find someone that can read it. # Talk to Monty, buy cigarettes and give him the note. He will read the note for $1.00. He then says he needs until lunchtime because the handwriting is atrocious. # Talk to Lily, let her know, then show her the Teacher's Phone and the Office Key as prompted. # Talk to Nugget about Billy until sent to the principal's office. # Choose any option where the principal doesn't force you to take his pills and he doesn't give you one of his devices. Then interact with the rug (Located at the bottom-right corner of room.), lift it, and the secret hatch will be revealed. Morning Time # Talk to Lily. # Go to the exit, ask Ms. Applegate for a Bathroom Pass, then go to the restroom. # Check all the stalls, talk to the janitor, and get him to clean the last stall. Grab the Severed Finger from the box he was standing near (Far right on the bottom.) or Billy's Shoe from the box furthest to the left. # Return to class, triggering lunchtime. Lunchtime # Talk to Monty, get the code. # Talk to Lily, she's already payed the lunch lady. Follow her into the hall, then into the bathroom. # The hall monitor will be in the bathroom. Give him the Cigarettes you bought from Monty at the school yard. # Give Lily the phone, she's going to call the principal to get him out of his office. Follow her to the entrance to the principal's office, then unlock it and go inside. Lily informs that the trap uses a key, not a code. Go behind the left side of the principal's desk, a red exclamation point will appear, then use the code on the desk and get the Hatch Key. Use the key on the trapdoor. The Principal's Lab The computer controls are as follows: * Yellow: Switch tanks. * Red: Kill test subject. * Green: Revert mutation. * Blue: Release all viable test subjects. The order the buttons need to be pressed to successfully complete the mission: # Yellow, to switch to the first tank containing a creature. # Red, to kill the creature in the first tank. Failure to do this will result in the creature killing you. # Yellow, to switch to the 2nd tank (Billy's tank). # Green, to revert the mutation process on Billy. This action does not work on the other two tanks. # Blue, to release contents of all viable tanks. If you fail to revert the mutation process on Billy, he will not be released upon pressing the blue button. If this happens but you manage to kill the principal with the other creature, the computer will destroy any evidence of the principal's experiments by killing/blending Billy. Before you can do step #5, the principal will show up and confront you and Lily. The principal will then explain the meaning behind all his experiments, before saying he's going to kill you. Once the principal is finished talking, you will have the chance to perform step #5. If done correctly, Billy will then be released from his tank, and the principal will get killed by one of the creatures. Cindy Lily is constantly harassed during Cindy’s route. First, Cindy will ask the player to put Chewed Gum in Lily’s hair, putting her in tears and hating the player for the rest of the day. During recess, Lily is pushed to the edge when a Blood-Filled Bucket is dropped on her, this makes her done with life, forcing her to jump down the Nugget Cave and die from the fall. The Principal At lunchtime, Lily can be caught eavesdropping outside the principal’s office. If the player rats her out, the principal will send her to his office and kill her off-screen. Nugget Lily plays a more interesting role during Nugget’s mission. First, the player needs to gain her trust by giving her the Chewed Gum that was supposed to be put in her hair, then complimenting her afterwards. Now that the player has gained Lily’s trust, Nugget’s Love Letter can be given to her. However, since she cannot read, Lily will give the letter to Ms. Applegate, who then reads the letter aloud to the whole class, embarrassing both Nugget and Lily. During recess. Lily will be unintentionally framed for blowing up the principal’s statue for being at the wrong place at the wrong time. She is then sent to the principal’s office. It is unknown what happens to her, but it is likely she will be expelled (Shot by the principal.). Quotes "Oh, I didn't know Nugget was capable of feeling complex emotions." "Wow, she can't even do her own dirty work. I'm ugly enough without that gum in my hair." "Oh. I don't really do the 'Morning Buddy' thing anymore, not since Billy went missing." Friends And Family Relatives * Billy * Unknown Father Friends * The Protagonist(Determinant) * Nugget Enemies * Cindy * Buggs (Possibly) * The Principal Trivia * It is unknown if she survived in the Talisman run as she, along with the Hall Monitor and Lunch lady are not shown getting killed in that ending. * Lily is one of the only characters in the series that doesn't hurt or kill you/get you killed. * In Nugget's route, after when Nugget's Love letter to her is read out, Lily can be seen blushing. * Lily has the shortest name out of all the students in Kindergarten 1. * In the "Creature Feature" Ending in Kindergarten 2 she kisses Nugget on the cheek at the end. * Lily is the only character in Kindergarten 1 to have on a form of headgear, being a pink flower. * In the secret ending in Kindergarten 2, Lily strangely got killed despite her being Nugget's crush and Billy doesn't get killed. Category:Students Category:Lily Category:Lily's Mission Category:Lily Mission Category:Billy Category:Nugget Category:Nugget's Mission Category:Nugget Mission Category:Cindy Category:Cindy's Mission Category:Cindy Mission Category:Suicide Category:Deaths Category:Characters Category:Children